Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender)
Sokka is the Anchor of his section of the Avatar Branch. A young man from the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and his sister Katara discovered Avatar Aang frozen in a block of ice, an incident that led to the end of the Hundred Year War Description Sokka is typically a human teenager of average build for one his age. He has the typical darker skin color common to the inhabitants of the Southern Water Tribe, and dresses in the traditional styles, with a heavy amount of blues in varying color. Sokka has dark hair shaved at the temples, and at the back kept in a ponytail, though he insists it is in fact a "warrior's wolf tail". In combat situations, Sokka has been known to don armor designed after (and probably made of) a grey wolf. History Sokka was involved in several pivotal events in his Loop's history, helping to stop the Fire Nation from conquering the world alongside Avatar Aang, where Sokka's unique inventive skills proved useful on many occasions. He passed away in baseline somewhere before the events of Avatar Korra's time. At some point around the time the inhabitants of Equestria began Looping, Sokka's universe began Looping too. Faced with the unusual situations the Loops brought on, Sokka frequently found that practically any event could be disguised as the work of the Ember Island Players, notorious Fire Nation performers, whose productions Sokka once sampled, and quickly came to regret. One such incident involved his meeting with Applejack, replacing Sokka's associate Toph Beifong, when the Equestria had somehow wound up retaining her original appearance. Abilities Boomerang: Sokka is skilled with his weapon, having incredibly precise aim, and the ability to knock out full-grown men with it. Without it, Sokka has been stricken with melancholy and mourning for his weapon. Swordsmanship: In his baseline, Sokka studied with the legendary swordmaster Pian-Do. Physical prowess: Despite lacking the bending abilities common to his home Loop, Sokka is perfectly capable of keeping his own in combat against benders, including trained soldiers. Resourcefulness: Sokka has frequently displayed a capacity to quickly analyse situations and work out solutions. This has also applied to non-lifethreatening situations, as once in the city of Ba Sing Se, Sokka displayed a good command of haiku, capable of matching wits with a professional, if temporarily. Charm: Several times through his baseline, Sokka displayed an ability to gain the attention of the opposite sex with very little in the way of effort, including among his adversaries. Relationships Katara: Sokka and his sister have a healthy relationship, though on occasion Sokka has expressed distaste for Katara's level of affection for her lover Aang, which was dubbed "The Oogies". Avatar Aang: In their baseline, Aang and Sokka quickly built up a solid friendship, after some initial distrust on Sokka's side, that remained unbroken throughout their lives. Toph Beifong: Toph's attitude toward Sokka is usually one of derision, though given her usual methods of expression, this means she does in fact like him. On at least two instances in baseline, Toph expressed attraction towards Sokka, though she never acted on it. It is unknown whether the Loops have changed this situation in any way. Zuko: Like the rest of his fellow Loopers, Sokka had a difficult time trusting the Fire Nation prince in baseline due to his hounding Aang, which eventually settled when Zuko began aiding the Avatar, not to mention a shared adventure between the two. Other Loopers: Sokka's relationship with other Loopers is largely undocumented. Category:Anchor Category:Characters